Training for the GMG with Aiden Cordelia
The Grand Magic Games between the two guilds, Koma Inu and Warrior Angel, had been announced and Aiden knew he had to train as he was part of the team to compete in the games. As the Koma Inu S-Class trials had just ended and Aiden not being promoted, he knew how he needed to train in order to become a better fighter and teammate. He first sets off to the library to go study and build up his weak spot in strategy and intelligence. Aiden wasn't stupid but he knew that if he wanted to become the best he needed to not only fight but learn how to fight. So Aiden went around the guild library passing by the books and picking up a few that he thought would be helpful. He goes and pulls up next to his teammate Tojima who seems to have been at the library for quite some time now. He spreads out the books with titles such as, The Meaning of War, The Art of Life, Koma Inu: Basics, Strategies and Tactics. He begins to read all books and learns many new things about believing in yourself, the principles that the guild was founded on, and tactics and strategies for future battles. He spends the next 12 hours reading next to Tojima. While reading over the books he stumbles along an interesting piece in a book called, Trial and Error. The book starts off by seeming like one he shouldn't read and might be off limits as it explores dark magics and dirty tricks. He then comes across something called ''Second Origin Release ''in this book. Aiden quickly reads up on it learns that it could make him extremely stronger and help increase his magic capacity which would definitely help with his magic. He turns to Tojima and shows the page to him. Aiden asks Tojima if he was able to perform something like this on Aiden even though it was a new form of magic for Tojima. Being the mastermind that he is, Tojima quickly learned the technique and decided to practice on Aiden. As he started the Arc of Time spell red markings appeared all over Aiden's body. Pain then shot through his body making it unbearable and as Tojima was about to stop, giving mercy to Aiden, Aiden let out a resounding "KEEP GOING!" Tojima continued the process and finished quickly. The markings disappeared from Aiden and he stood up and brushed himself off. He then heard a small "shhh." and looked over to see Ahneybeth still reading in the library. He quickly rushed to the guild master's office feeling invigorated and respectfully requested a sparring duel with her. Samarra accepted and they walked together outside. Samarra knowing that Aiden fought hand to hand requipped into something that would even it out and allowed her to fight with her fists as well. The two then brawled for a bit punching each other and dodging each other but after a bit it got boring. Aiden requested that Samarra use swords to spice things up a bit. Confused she requips to two swords and starts swinging them at Aiden. All Aiden does is outstretch his arm and open his palm to the blade and closes his eyes in anticipation. The blade coming down on Aiden's hand stops centimeters before slicing his hand open. Samarra is confused for a moment then keeps attacking with the swords. Each time is stopped before hitting his palm. After at least 10 more powerful strikes from the guild master a loud "Impact Dial!" comes from Aiden's mouth as a blast of white light erupts from Aiden's hand and out to Samarra. Samarra is engulfed by the light and disappears from sight for a moment. She reappears unscathed, "You're lucky I had time to block that or else I would have been a goner and you would have been in big trouble." Aiden looks back with a smile on his face holding his arm in pain from the explosion. "Thank you Ms. Inari for training with me I had wanted to try out that new attack on someone who could take it. I'm glad I chose you." Aiden says still smiling. "You have become much stronger Aiden, I noticed not only in that attack but also when we were fist-fighting, you're learning quite quickly." With that Samarra then departs and heads back to her office. -------------- A couple days later after the match with Samarra Aiden feels the need to spar again with someone new. The past days were filled with more reading as Aiden's arm was injured with the Impact Dial attack. Aiden learns that in the Warrior Angel guild they have a mage that can use matter magic and believes that with his power he is able to stand up to him as their magics are quite opposites of each other (Matter vs. Crash, Creation vs. Destruction). He decides that the one to help him train with this can be Layla as she has many different types of arrows out of different materials. Aiden finds her talking to Greed in the guild hall and asks to quickly train with her. They head outside and head to an open field. "Hit me with your best shot!" Aiden says at the opposite side of the field so he won't be able to see what Layla is bringing out. Layla shoots three arrows in quick succession and they approach Aiden. He notices as they approach him that they are colored green, red and black. Plant, fire, and shadow. He takes out the plant and fire arrows easily with his crash magic but is then struck by the shadow arrow in the side. Right after a yellow and blue arrow come flying at Aiden. He uses his crash magic to quickly take out the ice arrow but then uses his disassembly to take out the lightning arrow allowing the arrow's magic to be negated. Aiden notices that he is a bit slower than he needs to be and plans something out. "Fire Away! Shoot as many as you can!" Layla is taken back by the suggestion but then proceeds to shoot arrows furiously and continuously all aiming at Aiden. Aiden prepares himself for the barrage of arrows. Jumping, dodging, sliding all around the arrows that are flying by him some flying right by his face. Occasionally he will use his crash and disassembly magic focusing on taking out the shadow arrows the most. After an hour of training both Aiden and Layla are tired. They head inside and part ways to go lay down being tired. -------------- A week later, Aiden lay on his favorite couch reading more about skills and tactics when he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. He looks up for a moment and is grabbed by the hand and dragged outside. He is finally able to see who it was that was dragging him along and to no surprise it was Nova who handled him so harshly. "Nice to see you too Nova." he says as he stands up. "I want to try something with you and I think it could really help us." Nova says with a devilish grin on her face. A little bit frightened Aiden curiously asked what he could do to help and Nova explained the details to him. "With your disassembly magic I think we could make an awesome attack that will greatly increase our strength. So you know about Super Nova right?" Aiden shakes his head "Well I think that if you use your magic on me I can muster up enough strength that I can separate from her and fight side by side with her." Aiden thinks about it carefully, "Are you sure you can control her if she comes out? I mean when she takes over the little part of you still inside her is what keeps her from destroying everything. But I trust you. Do you trust yourself?" Aiden then stares at Nova while she thinks it over. With a resolute "Yes." they begin the process of working together. They try many different forms and many different orders which most of the time just ended up with a bunch of little Novas kicking Aiden in the shins. After many attempts they try one last way. The two of them lock hands and look ahead. "Unison Raid!" they both form magic circles around them and in from of them appear two girls. One looks like a regular Nova while the other is a demonic version of the girl. Aiden and what seems to be an unconscious Nova are still standing up behind them. Aiden excited to see that it has finally worked cut off his magical power ending the spell and waking Nova. The other two girls disappeared. Nova awoke asking "What happened?" Aiden had explained that in order for this to work he had to transmit the power of a disassembly magic spell through Nova's body releasing the other two girls out of her. To keep the spell going, Aiden had to continually feed magic power through him into the Nova "shell". "I believe that in the future if we keep working on this that I will eventually be able to store enough magic power inside of you so that I will be able to fight alongside Nova and Super Nova." "It felt good to be separated from her even though it was only for a little bit." Nova said. Neither of them had realized how long they had been outside for as the sky had turned to night. They both head back into the guild hall together to relax and talk to other guild mates ending the day on a good note.